This invention relates to concrete forms, and more particularly to a spacer for securing concrete form walls in predetermined spaced apart relation.
Concrete form wall spacers heretofore have been provided by structures of varying degrees of complexity. The simplest of these are 2.times.4 lumber or other wooden boards interposed between spaced concrete form walls and secured thereto by nails, staples, wire, etc. It is time consuming to instal and dismantle. A complex structural configuration of a concrete form wall spacer is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,518 wherein spaced form walls are specially shaped to accommodate the attachment of correspondingly shaped components of a spacer. The specialized form walls and spacers are excessively costly.